<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your lost them.... (New AU! Backstory) by Hi_icantspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905605">Your lost them.... (New AU! Backstory)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell'>Hi_icantspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New AU MOM PUFFY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Bad Dadschlatt, Blind Dream..., Dreamnoblade - Freeform, How is your day, I hate this part, I really like how this story is turning out, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Please No ship hate, Puffy and Schlatt are siblings?, We love doing this part, We love puffy, Yesss they are, fourteen year old Dream, hi everyone, im done, mom puffy, what do i even put here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not actually going to explain the AU in this but it will be in the one shot book that comes out after this! :)</p><p>Please No Ship Hate, I know :)</p><p> </p><p>MOM PUFFY!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaprainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; HannahXRose, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Jschlatt, Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drsita, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New AU MOM PUFFY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puffy returns to her home town the coastal city of Arrecife (reef in Spanish) to visit family </p><p>But the visit dosn't go as planned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Puffy silently cursed, it had been a rough night out on the sea. A large storm kept her and her crew up at night, and her brain was still fooling her legs making her shaky, she looked drunk and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her crew had left her ship an hour ago, the ones who had family in this city, like her, had gone to visit them. The others had helped her unload the cargo and were now doing who knows what in the city. Leaving her to mentally prepare to visit her brother. Her brother's kids on the other hand she was ecstatic to see.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss?” The dock keeper drew Puffy from her thoughts as she walked. “You need to pay for your spot.” Puffy feeling a little embarrassed she forgot, walked over to him pulling out emeralds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry had a rough night.” She handed him the 3 emeralds. “I’ll be out by tomorrow. Oh,” Puffy pulled back her red overcoat revealing her Netherite sword. “Don’t steal </span>
  <b>
    <em>anything</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” He gave a scared nod and walked away to do his other business. Puffy chuckled. The Nether was an actual hell and most people never even go there so the sight of Netherite anything made people run for the hills. Puffy began to make the long track up the hill into the city when something caught her attention. She looked into the window of a bar to see a familiar ram horned man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“JONATHAN SHLATT!” Puffy burst through the bars door. The brown haired man paid her no mind, until she grabbed him by his floppy goat ear and dragged him out of the bar not caring the attention it drew.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss he needs to pay-” Puffy hurled an emerald at the waiter hitting him square in the face. “Thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“P-puffffyy?” His voice was slurred and his voice reeked of alcohol. “Wha- *hic* what arrre you doooo *hic* doing here?” He stumbled and grabbed onto his younger sister’s red tail coat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan! It’s Saturday at 1 in the afternoon, why aren’t you with the kids!?” Puffy shook her brother. He took a minute before even regustaring what she said, and even longer to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr *hic* Dream is watching them…” Schlatt was having a hard time focusing. And was trying to take another sip of alcohol but Puffy smacked it away, causing the glass to shatter on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods!” Puffy wished her horns weren’t broken so she could ram some commonsense or sobriety into this man “He’s 14 Shlatt! He should be out with friends on a Saturday or doing homework for school. You're supposed to be watching them.” Schlatt didn’t respond, he only sadly looked down at his broken drink. “You know what. I’m taking the kids to Phil’s world. We may be back tomorrow. I- I don't know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Schlatt shrugged her off and began to walk back to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt you might not see your kids again and all you have to say is ok!” Puffy looked as he stumbled into the bar, again not responding. Puffy didn’t know what to do, but she knew she had to make sure the kids were ok.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked at a quick pace, not quite a run but fast. Her sea legs still hadn’t subsided. She arrived at the large estate and her walk quickly became a run. She burst through the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Dream!” There were large burn marks on the front lawn, tnt holes and bushes were on fire. “What the hell happened?!” She asked herself as she pushed open the scorched front door. She was met with an eerie silence that unsettled her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he’s..not here..p-please leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What happened at the Schlatt Estate?</p><p>TW burns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“H-he’s..not here..p-please leave.” She recognized the voice, it was Dream but it sounded pained and small for the strong 14 year old he was. There was an iron sword sticking out from the corner that led to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream it’s Puffy…” The sword claterd to the ground and Dream rushed out from behind the corner. He hugged Puffy. Puffy quickly embraced him back but he recoiled, which concerned her. She pulled him in front of her. “Dream!” Dream had a large burn on the right side of his face, his eye was swollen shut and he had a large scar over his nose. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da-ad owes p-people money.” Dream said as he reached up to itch the burn, but Puffy stopped him. “They came to collect…” He quoted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the burn from? And how are you not freaking out?” Puffy had to grab Dreams other hand so he wouldn’t itch the burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone threw a Molotov cocktail. Puffy…. It really hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I know.” Dream tried to free his hands to scratch the heavily burnt skin. “Dream stop. Burns infect easily.” She looked closer at the burn and saw places where it was bleeding. “You’ve been itching it haven’t you?” Dream nodded. “We're going to visit Philza. Where are your siblings.” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their up stairs.” Dream pointed to the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok… and where is the portal to Phil’s world?” She asked as she walked up stairs, with Dream right on her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s in the basement.” Dream unlocked the bathroom door. “Drsita, Tubbo Auntie Puffy is here to taking us to Phillza.” Tubbo rushed to Puffy and hugged her. Dream picked up Drista who was sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream your hurt I can take her.” Dream shook his head and walked back down the stairs and into the basement, Puffy followed. He pushed the lever and the portal roared to life and the 4 walked through the dark green glowing portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy wasn't used to going through portals and almost droped the 4 year old Tubbo. They made it to the other side of the portal. Where there was a large mincart station that Philza had no doubt built well he was bored and the kids were doing there home schooling. Dream pleased Drista in a minecart that had blankets lining the inside and hopped in behind her. Puffy did the same with Tubbo then pushed the button sending the two minecarts rushing off toward where ever Phil had made his base. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a chapter was a little short sorry :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>